


Not meant for each other

by dont_feed_the_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angel!Castiel, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Growing Up, John and Mary Live, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_feed_the_fangirl/pseuds/dont_feed_the_fangirl
Summary: January 24th 1979 was no normal day, not like the day before nor the day after. Because on this day, at precisely 4:01 pm two boys were born, one in a church in Pontiac, Illinois, the other in a hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. The first born of heaven; the other of hell.Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak we're not made for each other, for more than one reason. But something stronger than fate pulled them together, creating a bond stronger than most.





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First fic longer than a chapter, comments are welcome for constructive criticism :)

January 24th 1979 was no normal day, not like the day before nor the day after. Because on this day, at precisely 4:01 pm two boys were born, one in a church in Pontiac, Illinois, the other in a hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. The first born of heaven; the other of hell.

Dean Winchester was born into a typical american dream, white picket fence and a nuclear family of his mother Mary, father John and eventually a younger brother Sam. John, a mechanic, provided for the small family while Mary stayed at home to raise her first son and four years later her second son.  
Four hundred and fifty miles away in a small Christian community, Castiel Novak lived with his father Charles, better known as Chuck, and mother Naomi, along with his four older brothers and older sister.

These two families were separated, and they would have never met had it not been for Charles Novak landing a book deal and moving his family to Lawrence in 1983, when the two boys were 4 years old. But even then, they could have lived their lives never meeting one another, walked past each other in the street without knowing each others name. That was not their fate, their journey began the day the children of heaven and hell had a chance meeting in the hospital.

*****

Mary Winchester ran into the hospital, her eldest son held close to her chest as his body shook with each struggled breath. “Somebody..somebody, please..” She looked around frantically and to the reception where the woman there was already calling for assistance with the small boy. Within minutes the Winchester mother and son were whisked away, Mary quickly running through Dean’s medical history and what had happened. The four year old had a history of medical problems, all stemming from a heart defect at birth. This time however was different, and almost every doctor who followed the case knew it, as did Mary.

And that had led them here, Dean’s small frame covered in a blanket while wires and breathing tubes wrapped around him. Another boy stood at the door, sucking his thumb and watching the other’s chest rise and fall slowly with wide blue eyes.

Castiel Novak had been taken with his brothers and sisters to the hospital for his annual check up. It wasn’t the four year old’s favourite day of the year, being poked and looked at was a little overwhelming for him but his siblings always helped him feel better. Since his mother was busy going over the results with their doctor, Castiel had taken the opportunity to go exploring. Finding himself at the door of the intensive care unit; watching another boy just like him, but this boy was sick.

Castiel took a few small steps into the room, checking behind him to make sure he wouldn’t get told off. He looked at the chart hanging from the end of the bed and concentrated, sounding out the words slowly and carefully, “D-Dean Win..chester. Hy-po..plas-tic left heart syn-syn..syndrome..” He put the chart back after a few minutes, the large file getting too heavy to hold. The black haired boy slowly moved closer to the side of the bed, “Hi, Dean,” he whispered, cupping his hands around his mouth like his brother had taught him to when telling secrets.

“Castiel? Darling, where are you?” Cas jumped, his mother’s voice echoed down the hall from the waiting rooms.  
He grabbed Dean’s hand gently and whispered again, “I hope you get better soon, Dean.” As Cas hurried to the door he heard another noise, but this time it was coming from the boy in bed, he was choking on the breathing tube down his throat,he was awake. The youngest Novak ran to the nearest person in blue scrubs and pointed frantically to Dean’s room, watching as the man left him and ran to Dean, holding the boy firmly to stop him convulsing, all while slamming the call button on the wall. And just like that, it was madness, nurses and doctors ran past Castiel, almost knocking him over as they went to Dean’s room. Eventually leaving him stood, dazed, as his mother ran over and pulled him aside to the waiting rooms.  
“Sweetie,” she said as she brushed the hair from his forehead, “Are you alright? What were you doing over there?”  
“I was just helping, Mama, I promise.” The little boy replied with big eyes, “He’s sick so I wanted to make him feel better.”  
“Alright. That’s quite enough excitement for one day..” she sighed softly, taking the boy’s hand and leading him back to his siblings so they could go home.  
“Can’t I see if he’s okay?” Cas pleaded as they walked away.  
Naomi Novak prided herself on the fact that she was patient with her children, however they all had their quirks, “Castiel, my sweet, you shouldn’t have been in there. I told you to wait with Anna. Let’s go on home now, we have mass tonight.”  
Castiel sighed and nodded, glancing back at the commotion. “Yes, Mama.”

And that could have been the end of the story, a simple ending that Dean had simply woken up, a coincidence. But when when Chuck Novak had left his newspaper on the kitchen counter, Castiel decided to practice his reading with it. Turning the pages like clockwork until he found a picture of the boy, the boy he had visited in hospital, and a bold headline reading; ‘Family celebrates as son on the brink of death makes miraculous recovery.’

Castiel’s eyes widened, he jumped from the table and ran to his mother's office. “Mama! Mama, look!” He waved the page in front of a startled Naomi.  
“Sweetie, what is this? What's the fuss about?” She took the page and lifted the boy onto her lap.  
“Dean, Mama, he’s all better. I visited him at the hospital last week” Cas smiled, pointing at the picture, “He had Hypoplastic left heart syndrome..”  
Naomi's eyebrows raised slightly as she read the article, Dean Winchester, a four year old boy, was on the transplant list for a new heart after being admitted to hospital after heart failure due to being born with the hypoplastic left heart syndrome. But just last week he had woken from an induced coma, his heart completely healed, as if he had never had the defect at all. “Castiel, this is just the Lord’s work. He blessed this child..that's why we love him.”  
Castiel nodded and cuddled into his mother's chest, “Yes, mama, like he healed Gabriel's wrist.”  
“He did?” Naomi stroked her son’s hair with slight worry in her voice, “What happened to Gabriel's wrist?”  
“He fell out of the treehouse at Sunday school and it snapped. But I held his hand and God must have heard me pray because it didn't hurt him anymore. ” 

Cas gave a wide smile as he thought back to that specific moment in time, and he had to admit, when he'd prayed he hadn't expected God to answer him. An omnipresent being that created the entire world; to a child sounds just as magical as Santa Claus on the weeks leading up to Christmas. Just a little thing to believe in, something that he'd been brought up around. 

So when Gabe had fallen out the tree house the first instinctual thing Cas did was pray. Because even though God never directly answered people in the obvious way, he still listened. Though this time he must have been in a much more helpful mood, because as soon as Cas wrapped his hands around Gabriel's bigger ones and closed his eyes, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach-  
“It was the grace of God.” Cas smiled widely as he looked up at his mother, reaching his hands up to take back his newspaper so he could carry in reading over the words with renewed curiosity. “It was, I promise. His wrist looked all better when I let go. It was God! Now please may I have the paper back, please?” Cas whined quietly, drawing the word out. 

“Castiel James Novak, you change that tone.” Naomi looked at him with a small frown but was trying to hide a smile. She folded the paper and put it on her desk, he finger catching on it and cutting it. “Ouch..Nevermind, sweetie, I believe it was God, now you go on and get cleaned up for church.”  
Castiel wiggled in her lap and reached for her hand, “You have an ouchie, Mama.”  
“I do but it's very small, sweetie” Naomi smiled back, letting her son see the small cut and letting him wrap his hands around her finger. Though something incredible happened then, a small flash of light came from between his fingers and just like that the sting from her finger was gone.  
Castiel smiled widely and looked at her, “God healed you too, Mama, I felt it.”

And it was true, the paper cut was gone. Naomi swallowed and looked at her son, the bright blue eyes almost glowing as he smiled. She stood up, holding her son on her hip, easily since he was small for his age, “Let's get ready for church now, we need to talk to the father tonight.” She took her youngest upstairs and let the other children know to get ready. All while the thoughts rushed through her head, this healing may be the work of heaven but it was Castiel who possessed that power.


	2. Miracles

Across town Dean sat quietly on the edge of the examination table in his doctor's office. His legs swung back and forth over the edge, he never liked his room, it meant tests and tests hurt.   
“Dean, honey,” his mother smiled at him from across the room, “We won't be long here I promise..and you like Doctor Mills, don't you?.”   
Dean nodded and looked down at his legs as the door opened and the doctor walked in. “Hey, Dean-o, how are you feeling this afternoon, kid?” The woman spoke with a smile, she had been Dean’s primary care doctor since he was born and had overseen all his surgeries and treatment.  
“I'm good, Doctor Mills, I don't get tired when I run no more.” Dean couldn't hide the small smile on his face as he looked up.  
“That's real good, let’s get you checked out and then you can go home at last.” The doctor chuckled and took the stethoscope from around her neck, “You know the drill, shirt off.”   
Dean complied and took off his t shirt, letting the woman check his pulse, listen to his heart and even do an ultrasound of it for good measure before recording his height and weight. The little boy giggled through most of it until it came to the blood test. He squirmed as Doctor Mills cleaned his arm and got the needle ready, “Maybe we can skip it, Doc..just this once?”  
“I'm sorry, Dean but we just need to figure out how you got better so fast.” She replied with a sigh and pushed in the needle, drawing the blood they needed as quickly and painlessly as possible for Dean's sake.  
Much to Dean's relief they finished and packed his things, soon they were in the old Impala on their way home, the four year old chatting excitedly to his baby brother in the seat beside him about how he had been healed by magic and wasn’t sick anymore.

The Winchester family were, to say the least, baffled but no less thankful for the miracle that had come their way. Their son, a boy who his whole life had been sick and tired, was finally the boisterous, active child they had seen deep down in him. But they wanted answers, something to explain the recovery other than a miracle.   
Dean on the other hand was thrilled to be able to say all the things he wanted without needing to catch his breath, which helped when he was trying to explain the Star Wars movies to the other kids on the paediatrics ward at the hospital or that his dad had finally promised to teach him baseball since he got better.

 

***

The Novaks, as they did every night, made their way to the local church. Each of the children dressed smartly in their best, sat next to each other with their hands clasped in their laps, Cas sat on the end, fidgeting slightly and kicking his legs.  
After the mass Naomi left her eldest children with her husband to take Castiel to the priest, “Father, may I speak with you?”   
The man smiled and held out a hand, “Of course, Naomi, is something troubling you, my dear?”   
Naomi took Cas’ hand and brought him forward, “Father, I think my son has been gifted by the lord..he healed Gabriel, and myself. I think he cured the Winchester boy.”  
“My word..” The man crouched to Castiel’s level, “Can I see you, son?” He smiled and took the boys hand, closing his eyes. After a short moment the two pulled their hands away, the priest stood up and smiled softly, “My dear, your son..he is an angel of the lord.”

She blinked, what else could she do, Naomi Novak had just been told her son was an angel, a real life angel. Of course anyone else would have passed it of as a lie, a way to make her feel better, but Naomi trusted the priest, she trusted her faith.   
Castiel on the other hand had already forgotten about it, running around the grass in front of the church with his brothers, his arms stuck out at his sides as he made aeroplane noises. 

After a short while of running around in constant circles Cas eventually grew a bit too tired and a bit too dizzy to carry on. So once he'd stopped running around he sat down on the grass, successfully getting the backs of his trousers covered in bits of dirt and grass but he didn't really mind, they'd get washed later on and the only thing important at that moment in time was waiting for the dizziness to subside so he could go back inside and tell Naomi how many circles he made before he had to rest. 

So once he could get up without falling over again Cas quickly made his way inside and over to his mother, tugging on the bottom of her coat to get her attention, “Mama, outside, just now. I did six whole circles without falling over. Though Gabe did more. And that's not fair since he's better at it.” He whined a small bit and crossed his arms over his chest, going into his normal childish sulk mode but it didn't last for long. Cas eventually looked up at the priest with a wide grin, his eyes practically flashing with happiness. “You said I was an angel, does that mean I can fly around?” He questioned, making a woosh sound and flapping his arms like imaginary wings. “Because- because I want to fly. And touch the sun. And get cheese from the Man in the Moon.” He mumbled quickly, sitting down on the panelled flooring after a moment. 

Naomi sighed softly and picked up her son from the floor, “I’m sorry, Father, he’s a curious child as you know.”  
The priest simply smiled and looked to Cas, “My dear boy, I do not know enough of your kind for me to tell you. Only what we have all been told in the scriptures. But I’m sure one day, when you’re bigger, you can tell me all about yourself.”  
“B-But I wanna know now..”Cas whined, resting his head on Naomi’s shoulder.  
“We better get home, it’s getting rather late..thank you, father. We will see you on Sunday.” Naomi shook his hand and bowed before taking Castiel back outside to the rest of the family, her worry being distracted at the site of her husband with three of their four other sons on his back as he stomped around pretending to be a giant. The boys giggling so hard their cheeks were red. Even the two eldest, Anna and Michael, couldn’t hide their smiles.  
Castiel perked up at the sound of his siblings, wriggling in his mother’s arms and wanting to join them; but Naomi kept a hold on him and let Chuck know that it was time for the kids to calm down so they could get home.

Cas wriggled around a bit more to try and free himself, though he couldn't break his mother's hold yet. “Mama, please put me down, please?” Cas questioned as he turned around to face her, poking her nose once and giving his best puppy puppy dog eyes to try and persuade her. And after a moment that was seemingly like a staring contest Naomi put her youngest down on the ground and ruffled his hair a little. Cas squealed a little and ran over to Gabe, hugging his legs and hiding behind him, peeking out every so often to just be met by the amber eyes of his favorite brother.  
“You alright down there, kiddo?” Gabe questioned as he pulled a funny face, causing Cas to go into a fit of giggles before curiosity took over.  
“You can look at your nose with both eyes!” He gasped then proceeded to try and do it himself, only managing to get one eye to look at his nose and the other look away, which just made him a little frustrated. 

Gabe chuckled and turned around, crouching to Cas’ level, “Here, look at the end of my finger.” He smiled, holding up his index finger, “Keep your eyes on it, promise?”  
Cas nodded, his blue eyes trained on his brother’s finger, slowly Gabe moved his finger forwards until it was touching the end of Castiel’s nose. And because the youngest had watched it so carefully his eyes were both looking at the end of his nose. “Hey, you got it, Cassie” Gabe laughed.

Cas smiled widely and got up, going forwards and hugging Gabe around the chest in the best thank-you he could give him. “Yay! I did it! I can do something you can do! Did I do it better? Can you teach me to do it without the finger boop?” He asked quickly and pulled away, running over to his dad next and practically climbing up his leg, looking up with the same grin. “Did you see, dad? Did you? I'm just as good as Gabe.” He mumbled, adding a quiet. - “Maybe even a little better.”

“I did, Castiel, it was amazing.” Chuck grinned and hoisted the boy over his shoulder, “Time to go home guys, then it’s homework, dinner and bed for all of you.” He called back to the others, smirking at the collective groan. And with that they walked the short distance back to their home of which they cherished as much as each other. It wasn’t a mansion, per say, but it was certainly large enough for the family of seven with a little breathing room.

And as they stepped across the front steps, across town the Winchester family were doing the exact same into their small suburban home, home from the hospital for what was hopefully the last time.

***

Mary walked in through the front door, toting a baby Sammy carefully on her hip whilst John followed in just behind her holding a bigger Dean over his shoulder haphazardly and had the boy in stitches every single time he pretended to drop him only to stop it at the last second. “Happy to be home, little man?” She asked Dean but John answered instead with a small smile.  
“I'm really happy but you may want to ask Dean that.” John smiled and lifted Dean off his shoulder, putting him down onto his feet on the floor, ruffling his hair before straightening up.   
Dean caught his breath after the giggle fit and nodded, “Yeah, mom, can-can I go to my room?” He grinned, the freckles on his cheeks barely visible under the healthy pink blush. It may have been an odd request for a four year old to ask to go to his room but after being stuck in a boring hospital room for a week, all he wanted was to play with his cars and lie on his own bed.  
Mary smiled slightly and nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean's cheek, flattening down his hair as much as he could. “Of course, sweetie. But be down in a bit for dinner. We're having your favourite for dessert, pecan pie.” She smiled a little and stood up, flattening down her own shirt in turn.   
If it was at all possible Dean’s smile grew even bigger as he went up the stairs to his room, saying hello to everything as he went. 

That night the family celebrated with cherry pie and friends that Dean was home and healthy. Dean walked around the groups of people with a proud smile, loving the attention he was getting over his baby brother for once, even if he was getting too many kisses for his liking. 

A little bit later Mary scooped Dean up into her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek, giving a quiet laugh. “Enjoying the night, sweetie? First full night home in a long while, and this time it's permanent. You have no more little problems with your heart and now it's much better.” She smiled and poked Dean's tummy, then proceeded to tickle over it just after. “My brave little hero, fighting and winning. I'm so proud of you, baby. So proud.”  
“Like Batman?” Dean giggled, wrapping his arms around Mary’s neck and nuzzling into it affectionately. “I’m proud too, mom..do you think Sammy is proud?” The boy had an almost obsession with his baby brother from the moment he came home from the hospital, Dean would curl up with him and fall asleep in the crib, telling stories about how he would always protect him because that’s what big brothers do. He would never get mad if Sam would tug on his IV in hospital or poke his scars and stitches from surgery, it was a bond closer than most siblings and Sam was barely six months old.  
“I think Sammy is very proud of you, Dean. Now it's getting late, time for bed I think.” Mary stroked his hair softly.  
“But-But I wanna stay up and play!” Dean whined, kicking his legs slightly, “Heroes don't go to bed! I'm a hero, you said so and so did Doctor Mills.”  
Mary frowned and gave a disappointed look, “Is that my big boy throwing a tantrum? I hope not because if it is, there won't be any treats tomorrow.”  
With that, Dean closed his mouth and shook his head, ready to be taken to bed even if it was reluctantly.

Mary gave a smile as Dean quietened down and she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she walked over to John, telling him that she was taking Dean up to bed before she left the room, still holding Dean in her arms. She walked through the house until she got into Dean's room and looked around it for a moment, happy that she'd been able to take the IV stand out of her son’s room along with other machines that had kept him alive for so long, because he didn't need them anymore. He was healthy.   
“Let's get you to sleep, sweetie.” She whispered as she laid Dean down onto the mattress, humming Hey Jude just lightly under her breath to try and tame the wriggling Dean in his bed as she pulled the quilt up and tucked it in around her oldest son.  
Dean calmed down eventually, his eyes drooping as he lay down. “Mommy..” He mumbled, “can you lay with me?” If he wanted to tell the truth, Dean would have told her there and then that he was scared it was all a dream, that he would wake up back in the hospital and be sick again. But he knew he had to be strong, even at four years old he could tell when his family needed something and they needed for him to be strong, so he just curled into Mary's side and fell asleep in her warmth.  
Mary sat down on the edge of Dean's bed and slot ran her fingers through his hair, smiling softly. “That's it, sweetie. Sleep. And tomorrow we'll have a whole other day to spend time together. Now that you're better. No more hospitals.” She mumbled and after a few minutes she got up when she realised Dean was now fast asleep. And with one more small smile back over at Dean, she walked out the room and back downstairs to her husband.   
Only a few guests were still there but we're getting ready to leave, congratulating John and the family and wishing them well. When Mary came back John interlocked their fingers and smiled. Both of them waved as the last guest left and closed the door. “People kept saying they would pray for us, that God had blessed us..” He chuckled, having been an atheist all his life.  
“Maybe he did. Sent an angel to heal him or something. You saw the scans, it was as if nothing was wrong with him in the first place. It is a literal miracle.” Mary smiled a little and placed a kiss onto the back of John's hand after a moment. “What happened here isn't something that people like us get. We need to be thankful for it, appreciate what we've been given. And that's our little boy as the happy bubbly self that we always knew he was.”  
“I know, and I am thankful, I am. Just don't see why God would heal our boy after he let him be born with that condition…” John rubbed his face and kissed Mary’s cheek.


	3. Learning curve

Years past with no problems for the Winchesters, Dean remained in good health, thanks to the young Novak, apart from one scare after a soccer accident.  
The Novak family were still as they were, a quiet but active family in the church. Their children had all grown, the youngest getting bigger and finding more power in his gifts.

Castiel had grown into himself, ten years old and he was one of the brightest in his classes, he still loved his church and family. Each of the Novak children still protected their little brother, all of them having learned some years ago about his gift. 

It was like any normal day before this, and as usual Cas came running into the house from school, kicking his shoes off the placing then neatly together before put his backpack down beside them. “I'm home, Mama!” He called out into the house before making his way to the kitchen to make a snack for himself.  
Though as soon as he stepped into the kitchen a small thrumming started in the back of his head, eventually turning into legible voices. ‘Hello there, little one. Your powers are really coming along.’ One whispered and Cas smiled a little, tilting his head.  
“They are.” He agreed out loud. “I can heal people easier now, though my brothers and sister say I can't show anyone… Which isn't fair.” Cas sighed quietly, sitting down on the kitchen floor.   
“They’re right, people aren’t ready to know we are among them.” The voice whispered again, the smile almost audible in their voice. “And you will only get stronger, my boy.”  
As the voice spoke, Anna, the eldest child of the family, walked into the kitchen having heard Cas’ shout earlier. “Cassie, who’re you talking to?”  
“The angels.” Cas smiled as he looked up, at the ceiling, though as if he was looking past that and up into the sky. “They're saying that I'm getting stronger, better. But I can't show people, because humans aren't ready to know that we walk among them.” He got up up off the floor and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and giving a wide smile, his eyes seeming to flash a bright blue. “I can hear them now. The voices.”  
Anna gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair, “That’s..good, Castiel. I’m making dinner tonight, in fact, why don’t you choose what we have?” She went to the sink and started washing her hands, “How was school?” she asked over her shoulder to her brother.  
“It was quiet. We were doing basic maths but it was easy… Nothing's really challenging anymore. I preferred it when everything was colouring books because the colours were so pretty.” He sighed a little and took a seat at the table, tapping on the table lightly with his hands. “I can read books without pictures in a few hours, do complex math but instead I'm being taught short division and what a noun is…” Cas mumbled.   
“Maybe you should talk to Mama, she can talk to the school and get you moved up a grade?” Anna started peeling the vegetables, “Where are your brothers? Did you not walk home with Baz and Gabe today?”   
“I left earlier. Math wasn't interesting enough, I have extra work but I managed to escape twenty minutes early.” He gave a wide smile over at Anna and riffled through his pockets until he found a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it over the table, looking over the already half finished questions with basic algebra thrown in.   
Anna frowned in disapproval, “Cas, you are in 5th grade. You cannot just up and leave your class. Balthazar and Gabriel will be waiting outside the Elementary school for you.”  
“Then I can call them and tell them that I'm at home and they can come back too. And it's not like the school knows I snuck out, I asked to go to the toilet and I never went back to the lesson. It's not the school's fault that it's no longer interesting enough.” He sighed a little and took a pen from the pot on the table to start with the last few questions. “I want more challenges.”  
Anna shook her head, “We are going back to school.” She put down her things and stood up, walking to Cas and gently pulling him from the table. “And you are going to apologise to your teacher and your brothers.”  
Cas whined quietly and shook his head, pulling against Anna's grip. “No, no, no. What they don't know won't hurt them. I don't want to go back to school!” He said, his eyes slightly wide. “I don't want to, I don't like it.”  
Anna stopped for a moment, “Castiel, lying is a sin. You know that..what is this really about?” She stroked his hair gently and looked into his big blue eyes.  
“People at school think I'm weird… Even the teachers know that I'm not normal and I don't like it. I don't have friends there, I hate going but I have to…” He whispered and shifted to sit down on the floor, wiping a hand down his face. “Is this how different people always get treated?”  
The young woman sighed softly, “I’m afraid so, people don’t like change..but that doesn’t make you weird. You are special, so very special. But we do have to go and apologise to your teacher and pick up your brothers before they start to panic.”  
Cas sighed but gave a small nod, standing up from the floor and taking Anna's hand again, holding onto her sleeve tightly as he went to the door, pulling his shoes on so he could get back to school as fast as possible so all of this would be over quickly. “... Are you going to tell mama?””  
Anna took the car keys and opened the door, “No, I won't. But you have to promise not to do it again.” She held his hand again as they walked to the car.

They drove to the school, catching Balthazar and Gabriel as they approached the school gates. Anna stopped the car beside them and called out, “Boys..hold on, I’ve got Cas here.”  
Gabe ran over to the car and chuckled lightly. “Playing hooky, Cas? I used to do that when I was your age-” He paused his rant when he saw the look Anna was giving him and he gave a nervous laugh. “You shouldn't do that. We were very worried.” Gabe added with the best serious tone he could and Cas gave a small smile, looking down at his hands in his lap.   
“Just get in the car Gabe, Baz you too. I have to take Cas in to see his teacher.” Anna sighed softly and parked the car, stepping onto the sidewalk. Taking Cas with her into the elementary school building and to his classroom.  
They walked through the hallways and the closer Cas got to his classroom, the more skittish he became until, when they were at the correct door Cas was stood behind Anna, keeping a tight hold onto the back of her shirt in turn. “... Can we just call him from home..?” He questioned quietly.   
“We are here now,” Anna held out her hand for him and knocked on the door softly. She was level headed like her father, smart too, she finished high school a year early and was currently on break from college. She knocked on the door again when there was no response at first.  
There was a bit of silence for a moment before the door was opened from the inside a Zachariah stood there with a less than happy expression on his face as he looked down at Cas, who just stepped further behind Anna. “I see, that's where you went off to.”  
Anna cleared her throat, “Excuse me. I'm sorry my brother left you class early, he wasn't feeling well today. I told him this morning that if he felt sick then he should come home, obviously he took it quite literally and didn't let you know first.” She held Cas’ hand tightly, protectively. “It won't happen again, Mr..?”  
“Zachariah Fuller, Castiel's maths teacher. And I expect him to tell me the next time he thinks he can just leave my lesson unannounced. The next time he does it there will be consequences.” He sneered, but rolled his eyes as if he wasn't really bothered with the whole situation. “I'm sure he'll be dealt with at home?”  
“Mr Fuller, I'm sure he will be.” She jabbed a finger at his chest, “However I don't appreciate the threat to my 10 year old brother, especially in such a high class, faithful institution. I'm sorry to have bothered you, good afternoon.” Anna took Castiel's hand again and walked out of the room and down the hall. “Cassie, you okay, you've got quite a death grip on my hand..”  
Cas gave a small nod and just held on that little bit tighter as they made their way out of the school. “Yes… I'm fine. I'm just glad that that's over. He's not a nice teacher. He knows his subject, but not how to behave with children. He's very scary…” He mumbled.   
Anna nodded and opened the car door for him, “Let's just get you home, all of you.” She looked at Gabriel and Balthazar, one sat shotgun, the other in the back. “Mama will be waiting at home for us.”  
Cas got into the back and buckled himself in, pulling his sleeves over his hands and looking at Gabe who was sat beside him, giving a wide grin. “I'm doing what you did when you were younger. Though I assume you didn't have an evil teacher to run from.”  
Gabe shrugged, “Sorry, Cassie.” He pulled out a book as Anna started the car and drove them home again.

Later that evening, several phone calls and a considerable donation to the church later, Naomi had managed to convince the school to allow Castiel to move up a grade to see if it was more suitable for him.  
Cas sat at the table with a wide smile as he heard the news that he was allowed to move up a grade, to get a more challenging education and to be able to move out of Zachariah’s class, which was the main thing. “Thank you, Mama!” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Naomi’s waist.   
Naomi smiled and stroked his hair, “Don’t forget to thank your sister too. She’s the one who suggested it. Now, go on, to bed before it gets too late.” She sent her youngest to bed and sighed softly before settling on the sofa beside her husband and elder children to watch TV.  
Cas went quickly up to his room without needing to be told twice as he swapped his day clothes out for pyjamas and curling up into his bed covers when he got in, trying to keep the cold weather at bay as he eventually drifted off to sleep. 

***

A few miles away in the Winchester household, there was a different scene. Dean the was stood at the top of the stairs, screaming down at his mother. It wasn't unusual anymore, Dean was like the girl with a curl in the middle of her forehead. When he was in a good mood, he was always helpful and polite. But the second someone wronged him or his family, he could scream the house down and was rather skilled in the art of fighting dirty.

John sighed and wiped a hand down his face as he heard the shouting again and got up off the chair to go and calm the situation down. He got the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Dean, giving a small smile to try and lighten the mood. “Something wrong, Dean-o?” He questioned.   
Mary held John’s arm and shook her head, “Leave it, baby..he’ll tire out eventually.” She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as Dean kept shouting about never being allowed to do anything.  
“But he needs to know that he can't always shout about something and expect to get away with it.” John sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.   
Mary nodded, “Alright..just don't get too mad at him, okay? You know he can say some stuff when he's like this.” She kissed his cheek and went back into the kitchen quietly.  
“I know, but I also know he doesn't mean it.” John called back before walking up the stairs towards Dean and sat down on the top step. “Are you going to calm down and tell me in a quiet voice what is the matter?”  
Dean shook his head and balled his fists, “She never lets me do anything! I'm fine! I'm healthy for fuck sake! I have been for six fucking years!” He shouted, not caring about the language he was using.  
John raised an eyebrow a little but nodded. “She's just being a mother, Dean. Just like I'm being your dad. It's our jobs to keep you safe and out of harm's way, you may be healthy, but we'll still keep you safe.”  
“Football is safe! So is Karate and basketball and soccer!” He argued back, “Dad, you have to let me do something. I'm sick of being the kid who has to sit out for no reason.” He took a deep breath and sat beside John, calming down slightly.  
“You still have to take things slow, kiddo. Not rush into doing many things at once and focus on building up what you do. We know you're healthy, we just want you to be safe in what you choose to do.” John smiled at the fact that Dean was slowly calming down beside him. “You understand?”  
“I guess..I just-” Dean leaned into his father's side, “Is mom mad at me? I said some bad stuff at her..I don't mean to get mad, it all just stays in me and builds up and up, like my chest is going to explode. And then if something happens, I have to shout to make it go away. Then I feel better.”  
“She's not mad at you, she knows you don't mean it. Though you need to think of a better way to handle your emotions than letting them build up until you get to a point where you need to shout. Write stuff down, tell us when you feel angry then we can help.” He smiled softly.   
Dean nodded, “Am I a bad kid?” He mumbled quietly, looking up when noises started to come from the youngest Winchester’s room.  
“You're not a bad kid, every child has phases of feeling angry, just as you get older you'll calm down, learn how to deal with it appropriately. Now, I need to go and help Sammy get to sleep, want to help?” John questioned as he got up.   
Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes. The two got up and went to Sam’s room, the six year old was sat up in his bed clutching his blanket and sniffling.  
John walked over and scooped him up into his arms with a small smile. “You are meant to be asleep, little man. Did our conversation wake you up?” He questioned quietly, rocking the younger Winchester carefully.   
Sam half nodded, “De was shouting..” He tucked his head into John’s chest, “was sleepin’ and it was loud.”  
“And now De is nice and quiet, so you can get back to sleep, Sammy.” John whispered and rubbed small circles onto Sam's back. “Dean's here to wish you a good night. As usual.”  
Dean stepped forwards and gave a small smile, “Sorry, Sammy, you should get back to sleep so you can be as strong as dad and I.” He leaned forwards and kissed the boy's head, “Night night, Sammy”  
Sam looked up at Dean with a wide smile though his eyes slowly drooped as he fell asleep. John smiled softly and lowered Sam back into his bed, tucking him in and brushing the fringe from his forehead. “Night, kiddo.”  
Dean crept out of the room with John and rubbed his eyes, “I'm going to sleep..night, Dad, see you tomorrow..”  
“Sweet dreams, Dean-o. And don't let the bedbugs bite.” He chuckled and ruffled Dean's hair gently before crouching down and pulling him into a hug. “You know you can tell me or your mother when you feel sad or angry, right?”  
“Right.” Dean nodded and went into his room, closing the door behind him. Though instead of going to bed he went to his mirror, he whispered to himself, “Not angry, I'm not angry..” and blinked hard a few times before opening his eyes and staring because they were pitch black. He swallowed hard and blinked again as they turned back to the white and green irises.


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so lovely! Thank you for the kudos, I better get writing the new chapters faster!

It was a few years down the line now and Cas has just turned sixteen, and along with himself getting taller as he'd gotten older his intelligence had continued to grow with him, as had his powers. Now school just wasn't interesting enough anymore and concepts that had begun to confuse his classmates were now as easy as the times tables to him. So school was becoming boring and along with that, since he didn't really have much of a social life, there wasn't anything interesting going on anymore. This left him slouching over the couch at his home, flipping mindlessly through h different TV channels to try and find something to pass the time.   
Naomi walked in with a frown, “Castiel, why aren't you at school?” She put down her files and folded her arms, “This is the third time this week.”  
“It's not mentally stimulating enough anymore… it's just going into a new building and having a bunch of people tell me stuff I already know. So what's the point in going?” He sighed and looked up at her, wiping a hand down his face. “Sorry, mother.”  
Naomi sighed and sat down with him, “I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you.” She opened one of the files to show brochures for a school just out of town that was specially tailored to the most intelligent students. “I sent in an application a few months ago and you’ve been accepted.”  
Cas took the papers and looked over then, his smiled growing more and more as he did until he was on the last page and he looked over at Naomi with the widest smile possible. “Thank you, thank you!” He laughed and leaned over, pulling her into a tight hug.   
She hugged back and rubbed his shoulders, “You’re welcome, sweetheart, just remember if you don’t put the effort in then they won’t keep you on. You start next Monday.”  
“I'm going to put effort in, obviously. I'm going to get to the top of that school and further. To be honest, I probably already know half of the things that they're going to teach.” Cas smiled softly, looking over the papers once more. “Thank you, so much… This means so much.”  
“I know, now will you please go up to your room and do something more productive than channel surfing.” Naomi sighed in reply, “I have clients to see today and I can’t have my lanky teenager in the way.” She smiled and tapped his head as she got up and started walking to her office with the remainder of the files.  
Cas smiled slightly and got up from where he lay, running a hand through his hair and leaving the living room, calling back. “I'll go and channel surf in my room then, out of the way if your clients.”  
Naomi chuckled as she heard her son’s remark. Silently hoping all would go well at the new school.  
Almost seconds after Cas had settled on his bed there was a thump of footsteps before Gabriel burst into the room and launched himself on top of the bed and his brother. “Evening, Cassie!”  
Cas groaned and shifted a little so he wasn't crushed by his brother anymore, sitting up in his bed after a moment. “You're never going to knock, are you? Always going to barge in like you own the place and ignore my desire for privacy.” He rolled his eyes a little. “What are you doing here, Gabe?”  
Gabriel shrugged and lay back so his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. “Nothing in particular.” He smirked, making it evident that he had done something.  
“Right, what have you done now? I swear if you've been through my books and wrote in a few of them again you'll be going down to the depths hell. And I'll put you there.” Cas sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“That's a little harsh, Cassie. We’re all good Christians here, and aren’t you supposed to be a fluffy winged Angel?” Gabriel rolled off the bed and stood up. “I haven't touched your precious books. And you forget I’m your big brother, respect your elders.” He smirked slightly and left to go to his own room.  
Cas paused for a moment as he watched Gabe leave his room, staring at the door for a few minutes before he let out a sigh and got up, heading to Gabe's room. “What have you done?”  
Gabe stopped at his door and turned around, “She is only staying here until I can find her a good owner..she followed me home. Just don’t tell mom.”  
Cas frowned a little but stopped outside Gabe's room, tapping his feet a little. “What do you mean? What do you have that you don't want mother to know about?”  
Gabe opened the door and a small bundle of white and black fur bounded out and started jumping up at Gabe’s legs. “Hey, girl” he smiled and picked her up; the fur, now obviously a puppy, started licking his face and barking excitedly.  
Cas mouth dropped as he looked between Gabe and the puppy before he wiped a hand down his face. “Oh my- you can't just bring a stray dog into the house, what if mother sees it?”  
Gabriel pull Cas into his room and shut the door, “She won’t. And she won't find out because we aren't going to tell her.” He put the puppy down and smiled as she ran around their legs.  
“This puppy probably belongs to someone, Gabe. They may be looking for it and you just have it here in your room running around like the little thing it is.” Cas sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“On the contrary, my dear brother, she was in a box on the street. No collar and no chip. I basically saved her life, she was just abandoned there.” Gabriel argued and sat down with the puppy, stroking her with a dopey smile.  
“... Point taken. But it's a dog, you have to clean it and walk it and feed it, water it. How are you going to do all of that and keep it a secret?” Cas questioned and sat down on the bed beside him.   
“I've put an advert in the paper for her, someone will call eventually and take her. I'll keep her at Kali’s until then, she's agreed to help me take care of the dog.”   
Cas raised an eyebrow a little in Gabe's direction. “Good luck with getting her out the house, you know, getting this hyperactive ball of fur past mother and to the door.”  
Gabe kept cuddling the puppy but frowned up at his brother from the floor, “Cas, I’m not stupid, as much as you think I am. I will get her to Kali’s with no problems, don't talk to me like I'm 6 just because you're some smartass”  
“I'm letting the risks be known so I can say ‘I told you so’ when the time comes. And I'll take great satisfaction in it.” He smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. “Though, so you know, mother has some clients right about now, in her office, at the other side of the house.”  
Gabe nodded and stood up with the puppy in his arms, “Then I will be going.” He gave a curt nod before getting his bag and leaving the room. “Breathe a word of this and I’ll have to kill you.” He warned with a slight smirk, “and don’t tell mom I’m at Kali’s place, tell her I’m at the library doing college work or something.”  
“Of course, Gabe. And I'll make it as believable as possible. But you better make this lie worth it, because I'm going to hell for this.” He smiled and nudged Gabe's arm lightly before standing up and walking to the door of his room. “Good luck.”  
“Cassie, we are all going to hell for something according to the bible.” Gabe called back as he rushed down the stairs and out to his car with the puppy.  
Cas paused for a moment before sighing as he made his way back down the hall to his room. “Maybe you…” He mumbled. “I'm an angel, I don't go to hell. It's not possible… which is a good thing, I suppose.”

***

The next week passed too slowly for Castiel and the Novak's but when the morning came for Castiel’s first day at the school, the house was almost buzzing with energy.  
Cas had gotten out of bed in the morning with more energy than usual, because to say that he wasn't a morning person was a large understatement. So once he was dressed and ready for the day, Cas was in the kitchen in record time, tucking into a slice of toast that had most likely started off as Gabe's.   
Gabriel walked in, dressed for work and complete with a drowsy frown as he looked around for his toast. “Hey, that's mine.” He tried to grab the bread from his brother, “I don't care if you're going to nerd school, I want my toast.”  
Cas chuckled lightly but eventually gave it back, opting to just go for a bowl of cereal. “It's not exactly nerd school, Gabe. Is something that's finally going to challenge me, maybe then I'll enjoy going to school more. That'll make the idea of learning more likable.”  
“Nerd school.” Gabe insisted as he ate his toast. “Which you're going to be late for if you don't leave soon.” He scratched his neck as he ate and poured himself a coffee.  
Cas looked at his watch before putting his cereal down and jogging to the door to pull his shoes and coat on. “There's no way I'm going to be late for my first day at a new school.”  
Naomi drove Cas to the school, it was like something out of a storybook. Large stone walls, covered in ivy and students milling around the courtyard.  
Cas shifted a little as they got closer and by the time they'd parked up Cas was pulling on the bottom of his shirt to keep himself distracted from what was going on around him. “... Is it okay to be nervous, mother?” He questioned quietly.   
“It is perfectly okay to be nervous.” She kissed his cheek and smiled, “Go and have a good day, I'll pick you up at 4.”  
“Okay, love you. See you later. Love you.” Cas smiled a little and pulled Naomi into a tight hug before getting out the car, pulling his bag with him.   
Naomi nodded and watched him go inside along with the other students.

Dean walked in with his brother and waved him goodbye as they went their seperate ways to the high school and middle school areas of the small campus. He met his friends by the gates and they walked in, almost immediately clocking the new student in the clean uniform walking in front of them.  
Cas sighed and looked down at a small piece of paper that had his locker number on it and slowed his walk as he scammed over the walls until he eventually found the right one. And after a bit of fiddling with the lock he got in, placing his bag and books at the bottom of the locker before closing it again, running a hand through his hair.   
As if fate was following them, Dean's locker was next to Castiel’s. He smirked and went to leave his bag in it. “Hey, fresh meat.”  
Cas frowned a little over at him before letting out a sigh. “Now this is a great start to this school… I'd appreciate a little common courtesy.”  
“Hey, don't take it personally. I'm Dean, I'm just trying to be friendly.” He held out his hand to shake.  
Cas paused for a moment before taking Dean's hand and shaking it lightly before letting go. “Then you'll have to excuse the fact that I didn't see it as friendly.”  
“That's not a problem.” He swallowed but smiled feeling something strange when the two touched hands, “You got a name? Or do I get to call you fresh meat?”   
“... My names Castiel. Though Cas is better suited. Not many people take a name like that in their stride, unfortunately. It's good to meet you.” Cas smiled softly.   
“Not a bad name. What's your first class? Maybe I can show you around?” Dean offered.  
“Please, if you wouldn't mind. Any help would be good, since this is the first time I've even been in here.” He sighed quietly and wiped a hand down his face. “I have biology first.”  
“Me too.” Dean smiled and started walking, “How'd you end up in here wearing a tie?”  
“I- uh, my mother's idea. And mine, I guess. This is a top class school, I just assumed that it would be fine.” Cas shifted a bit before untying the tie and folding it up, putting it into his pocket.  
Dean smiled, “Don't worry, the ties are optional, but the blazers are part of the uniform unfortunately.” He frowned as he tugged at his own.  
“I guess you can grow used to them. I have a few at home so it's no difference.” He shrugged a little and cleared his throat. “So, Biology.”  
Dean smiled and opened the door for Cas, “After you.”   
Cas walked into the room and looked around slowly, shifting just a little bit on his feet. And when he located an empty seat he went over to sit in it, tapping lightly on the table top.  
Dean followed and sat in the seat behind him.  
The teacher promptly introduced Cas and got on with the lesson. Explaining they were looking at complex heart defects and the effects of those on the body.  
As the class went on the moved to the class answering questions, every single time Dean beating Castiel to the answer with a smug grin.   
“And what are the effects of Hypoplastic left heart syndrome?” She asked, almost rolling her eyes as Dean's hand went up again behind Cas.  
Cas looked over at Dean and gave a small sigh as he, again, best him go the answer of a question that he knew. He knew most of the questions that were being asked, all it took was reading a few books on heart defects and memorising the facts and he could give most answers, but the fact that Dean was answering them all too got on his nerves only slightly, mainly he was curious as to how he knew all of it.   
Dean recited the effects and the symptoms in every age group affected by the defect. Smiling as he finished the list.  
Cas gave Dean a small smile, though he tried to think of the last time he'd heard reference to the condition, his mind wirring for a moment before he got the memory he wanted. And that was of a sick boy lain in bed, the first person he'd healed… “Dean Winchester..?” He mumbled.   
The teacher praised Dean and looked to Castiel, “Something to add, Mr Novak?” She raised an eyebrow and turned over the page in her lesson plan.  
“No, no, sorry, Ma'am, I haven't got anything to add to it.” Cas shifted and cleared his throat, looking down at the table he was sat at.  
Dean sniggered slightly behind him and got up as the bell rang. “I want all the questions answered from your textbook by the next lesson.” The teacher called as the class filed out. Dean hung back for a moment and walked behind Cas.  
Cas walked out the classroom and looked over at Dean with a small frown, putting his hands into his pockets. “You had Hypoplastic left heart syndrome.”  
The boy stopped walking and looked at him, “Well done. Not hard to figure out after I said all that..”  
“Dean Winchester, four years old and your condition took a turn to the worse. Though you were healed by a miracle, as the papers said.” Cas smiled softly. “I'm happy to see that you're okay.”  
“Yeah.. But I never told you my last name..” Dean frowned, “How did you know it?”  
“... Because I'm sure that I healed you. I never really forgot your name, I just needed a bit of a reminder. A way to surface it.” He sighed. “You have no other health problems?”  
Dean laughed, “I'm sorry, you /healed/ me?”  
Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Actually, just forget I said anything. I'm glad you're healthy, but I need to go and get some books from my locker so..” He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, staring to walk off down the hall.   
Dean sighed, “Wait, I'm sorry, look..what's your next class?”  
“Mathematics. But I'm sure I can find it. Thank you for showing me to my first lesson, Dean. It was a great help.” Cas smiled softly.   
Dean nodded, “Yeah..it wasn't a miracle. Miracles don't exist, God doesn't do favours.” He muttered as he walked to his next class.  
Cas gave a small sigh and watched Dean go before he made his way back to where he remembered passing the maths classrooms, flattening his shirt out a little.


	5. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes things too far but is Cas showing his power a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Thank you for the kudos!

The weeks passed slowly, Cas and Dean started to grow a friendship as the term continued. Dean managed to keep his anger and emotions under control as he had been going to therapy but some things still got under his skin, especially concerning his brother.

Sam got out of the car at the start of a new day at school, slinging his bag over his shoulder and pressing a kiss to Mary's cheek before he ran inside to the lockers to dump his stuff before school started up. He and Dean we were early to school most of the time, and that was because the teachers didn't approve of being late, but today they were in a rush to get to class since Sam had overslept. The brothers went their separate ways to their respective buildings. Though as Sam turned into the hallway to go to class, he barged right into someone from behind, making them both go flying.  
“What the fuck?” The other boy growled as he stood up and turned around, “Winchester, are you blind, you little shit?” He kicked Sam’s bag across the floor and picked him up by his collar, “What's the rush?”  
Sam swallowed a little and tried to pull his shirt free. “I was late, just late. That's it. I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking where I was going…” He said quickly, looking over to where his bag had been kicked and realising it was Dean’s bag.  
The boy shoved Sam against the lockers, “Too right, you weren’t looking, my phone could have smashed. Now apologise, Winchester.”  
“Alright, I'm sorry. Now can I get going..? I have a lesson starting now and I can't be late…” He mumbled, wincing a little.   
Before the bully could answer, there was a shout from the end of the hall. “Hey! Get off my brother!” Dean stood with his fists clenched at his sides, Sam’s bag over his shoulder.  
“Oh, here's the older Winchester bitch, what are you going to do? Shout until I let this one go?” The bully laughed and pushed Sam into the locker again.   
Dean dropped the bag and started walking over, “What did you say to me?” He could feel himself losing his grasp on the control.  
The guy dropped Sam and raised an eyebrow. “I called you a bitch. What will you do about it? Are you going to come over here and start crying on the floor?”  
Dean walked over and immediately shoved the guy to the floor and kicked his chest hard. “Nobody, calls me or my brother anything, you asshole.” But Dean didn't stop there, he pulled the guy up and started punching him relentlessly.  
The guy in the floor curled up into a bar to protect his head and Sam stepped back a little bit, “Dean..? Dean, stop, you're hurting him!”  
Dean growled, holding the guy up on the wall by his neck as he ignored his brother. “You're hardly innocent, Alistair” Dean spoke in a deeper voice suddenly knowing the boy by name, “Touching girls in gym, getting dirty with Meg down under the bleachers..when she didn't want it. You're not the perfect student.”  
Alistair’s eyes just widened and he put his hands over Dean's, trying to pry him off. “Let go, you freak! How the hell do you even know about all of that shit? No one told you, I made sure no one would tell.”  
“You disgust me.” Dean pressed hard on Alistair’s neck and then dropped him. His eyes flickering black for a moment before he walked away with heavy footsteps.  
Sam swallowed a little bit before running quickly after Dean before Alistair could get up. And when he reached his older brother he grabbed his shoulder. “What did you do..?”  
Dean's shoulders tensed as Sam grabbed him, his breathing was ragged and uneven. “I-I don't know..I don't know what came over me..Sammy, are you alright? Did he hurt you?”  
“I'm fine, are you okay though..?” He questioned quietly. “You seemed pretty angry at him, you didn't need to hurt him like you did, I was going to go to the head teacher and tell her what happened.”  
“She wouldn’t have done anything worthwhile. He’d get suspended and then he’d be back again to bully kids and assault girls.” Dean wiped a hand down his face, “And I’m fine..really, I’ll be fine. Just don’t tell mom and Dad..”  
“I won't, don't worry. But as long as you're okay then it's fine. I want you to be fine.” Sam smiled slightly and slung his bag over his shoulder, giving Dean a small smile.   
“Go on..you’re late enough as it is. I’ll see you after school.” Dean ruffles his brothers hair and started walking to his own first class. Not totally aware of the blood on his grey t shirt or bruising on his knuckles.

Cas was waiting just outside his first lesson for Dean to arrive, because even though the other was late, he was always seated in the lesson just a small bit before the teacher arrived,and time was running out for him to meet that deadline.   
Dean came down the corridor and met Cas at the door, “What are you waiting for?” He almost pushed past Cas before the boy stopped him from going inside, looking at the swelling on Dean's knuckles.  
Cas frowned just a little and took Dean's hand in his, turning it over and looking at the bruises and swelling over it. “What did you do..?” He mumbled, “You could have caused serious damage…”  
“I taught the school dick a lesson. He won't bother anyone again.” Dean sighed, pulling his hand away.  
Cas sighed quietly and dropped his hands to his side. “I want to help you, Dean. Let me heal your hand, it'll feel better…”  
Dean looked at Cas and sighed softly, “Fine, magic man. Do your healing..” He lifted his hand, “but I doubt it will help.”  
“It's not magic, Dean. It's God.” Cas gave a small sigh and took Dean's hand in his again and closed his eyes. And after a short moment there was a small light under Cas’ palm and when he pulled away, the bruises were gone but Cas had an uneasy look on his face.   
Dean swallowed and flexed his healed hand, “holy shit..” He looked up at his friend and licked his dry lips, “You..how did you do that?”  
“As I said, God… He allows me to do this.” He gave a small smile but tool a step back. “But you… You're so far from God…” Cas mumbled just after.  
Dean frowned, “I mean..that’s a little harsh. I’m atheist sure, but that’s my choice.”   
“No, no… You're so far from him… Your soul is bright but you can so easily go dark…” Cas cleared his throat and wiped a hand down his face and sighed quietly. “I'm sorry…”  
“What are you talking about? Why are you sorry for me? I’m fine.” Dean rubbed his knuckles, “You need to explain all this mojo..”  
“But haven't you noticed anything unusual..? Emotions, anger, fear? When you beat that person up, how did that feel to you, what was it like?”  
“..I go to counselling for anger management. So what?” Dean looked down, embarrassed by it, “It felt fine..what do you want me to say?”  
“Tell me that you felt bad about it… Dean, this anger isn't normal, you know that. It just takes over, doesn't it..? Out of nowhere…”  
He pulled on the hem of his shirt, “Yeah..it gets out of hand sometimes..”  
“And that's what I mean. It's not normal, anything but. Because you're dark, Dean. I can sense evil in you…” He mumbled.   
“I'm sorry? You sense evil in me?” Dean suddenly got defensive, “Bullshit. Do you know how messed up that is to say to someone?”   
“But it's the truth. You've seen it, haven't you? That monster..?” He mumbled quietly and tilted his head. “You see it sometimes in the mirror.”  
Dean swallowed, “Leave me alone..you don't know anything about me” He pushed past Cas and sat down in the class.  
Cas gave a small sigh and closed his eyes before walking into the classroom and taking his seat, wiping a hand down his face. “I didn't mean any offence, Dean.”  
“Well, I take offence..” Dean mumbled and lay his head on the desk quietly.  
Cas closed his eyes for a moment before clearing his throat. “I can tell you're not a bad person… but looking inside, I have to say I'm worried.”  
“Worried about what? I have a few anger management problems, I’m not a psychopath.” Dean argued half heartedly.  
“I know you're not a psychopath, but you have every capability to be one…” Cas mumbled.   
“That's it..” Dean stood up at his desk and grabbed his bag, “Miss Harvelle, May I be excused?” He asked the woman but left before she had a chance to answer.  
Cas frowned a little before standing up from where he sat and following Dean out, choosing to ignore his teachers protests as he left the room.   
“Leave me alone.” Dean growled when he heard Cas following him.  
“Not likely. Dean, I'm sure you've seen the differences between the way you are when you're calm and when you're angry…”  
“Of course I have!” Dean stopped, spinning round to scream in Cas’ face. “I know I'm a freak, I know there's something wrong with me! But that gives you no right to get involved!” His eyes flickered black for a fraction of a second.  
Cas swallowed hard and took a small step back, running a hand through his hair. “I know what it's like not to be the same as everyone else. I never asked to be as I am and neither did you. And I understand that…”  
“Maybe. But you have no idea what it's like to be me.” Dean spat, “You can heal, I have the capability to kill.”  
“Everyone has the ability to kill, Dean. It's if you act upon those feelings…” Cas sighed. “And I know you won't.”  
“You don't know anything.” Dean said before walking away again. “Leave me alone, I need to let off some steam..”  
“I know enough about everyone, Dean. Including you… How about instead of going somewhere and doing what you do, you sit down and relax?”  
Dean sighed heavily, “You don't think I've tried that? There are two things that I know work to get me down..one is exercise like running or boxing.”  
“Then today you're going to sit with me in the library and we're going to read.” Cas sighed and took a hold of Dean's wrist, gently pulling him on behind.   
Dean groaned but didn't fight it, letting Cas take him to the library. “It won't work..Cas, can't you just let me go for a run.” His breaths were as heavy as his footsteps, his eyes still flicking back and forth to black, more so the longer Cas held him.  
“Nope, because we're going to do something quiet and calm. Not loud or active, just quiet.” Cas smiled softly and when he got to the library he stopped in front of the door.   
Dean looked at him, “Fine..we can try it your way.” He pulled back his hand, his eyes going green again. “Let's go, Mr know it all.”  
“It's just Castiel.” Cas smiled softly and pushed open the door if the library, making his way inside.   
Dean followed him, looking around curiously, not having been in the library that many times. The old shelves and architecture telling it's story.  
Cas lead Dean through it to some empty tables and started looking over the shelves for a book to read. “Choose one.”  
The boy forced himself not to roll his eyes and picked out a Shakespeare novel, “Now what? I read it?”  
“Read it until you're so engrossed that you don't think about anything else. So make sure you'll enjoy it.”  
Dean looked at the book and frowned, swapping it out for ‘The Lord of the Rings’. He took a seat at the table and leant back, flipping to the first page.


End file.
